The most commonly used materials to provide a tackable surface in an office environment are cork and compressed wood fiber. While such materials have excellent tack retention properties, they are very poor sound absorbers. What is more, they are not fire resistant, cork, for example, having a flame spread index of well over 100. Efforts to provide a tackable surface having improved properties, especially from the standpoint of sound absorption, have involved the use of high density fiberglass. However, as pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,325, fiber glass is unsatisfactory as a tackable surface. In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of fiber glass as a tackable surface, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,325 discloses the use of a wire mesh screen positioned a distance between two layers of fiber glass such that a tack pin will pass through an opening in the screen when the pin enters one of the fiber glass layers. This arrangement, however, does not in any way alter the poor retention, or pull-out properties of the fiber glass layer in which the tack pin is positioned, and, therefore, the arrangement is unsatisfactory for supporting large, or heavy, prints, drawings, plans, maps, and the like.